New Childhood
by Angel20Devil
Summary: Tobi and Sasuke get their childhoods back ! Warning: diapering and stuffs
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo hello again people~ I gotta say writing this means a lot to me, because this story will be kinda focused on the forming friendship between Sasuke and Tobi when they get to have a new childhood together :3 and the friendship between them symbolises a bond between me and a good friend *chuckles* let's get to it then~  
I do NOT own anything but the plot~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's trip to Akatsuki**

The sun stood high in the sky as Sasuke was taking a small nap in the forest, he just came back from a missing with Naruto and he was a bit tired. The wind carefully stroked his cheek and hair, making Sasuke even calmer. He had just closed his eyes when he heard a noise, he new exactly what noise it was. It was Naruto.  
"Oi~! Sasuke~! Look here!" Naruto ran up to the tired Sasuke and sat down in front of him.  
Sasuke sighed, "what do you want?" he said in a pretty irritated tone. It was obvious that he wanted to be alone but Naruto didn't care about that.  
"Come oooooon! I have this cool thing I found" Naruto waved an herb in front of Sasuke's face, "this thing! I have no clue what it does though" he added, slightly blushing.

"Don't disturb me" Sasuke quickly made a chidori attack with his hands without even standing up "CHIDORI!" he screamed as he hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto flew backward, he didn't expect that so he flew so long Sasuke couldn't even se him anymore, he was somewhere in the village now, not that Sasuke cared. The herb Naruto had been holding was dropped now, it slowly floated down on the air. Sasuke had gotten back to his calm self and didn't notice the herb. The herb landed in Sasuke's mouth and he swallowed it unwillingly. Sasuke started coughing as he swallowed the herb. When he finally could stop coughing he said to himself, "Ugh what was that…" he felt strange and suddenly wanted to get away from where he was. Ha ran into the forest not known what was waiting for him. It wasn't a coincidence that Naruto had that herb with him. The Akatsuki had some plans for Itachi's younger brother. As Sasuke ran deeper and deeper into the forest he felt really, strange. He could figure out why he felt strange though, but something was definitely happening with his mind and his body. Suddenly he felt very tired, he didn't notice that fact that his older brother Itachi was following him in the shadows. After running for around 5 minutes Sasuke's mind and body couldn't stand more as he collapsed in front of a tree.  
Itachi chuckled as he walked up to Sasuke; it was very dark, as the night had come. Itachi put one arm around Sasuke's back and one around his legs and picked him up. As he picked him up he noticed something, he wasn't that surprised over it though as the herb was starting to take effect. Sasuke had wet his pants. The herb he had swallowed made him think like a 2 year old and he got the abilities of one to, which means he can't walk, and he had lost control over his bladder to. The only thing that wasn't changed was the size of his body.  
Itachi carried his little brother to the Akatsuki headquarters and into his room. The headquarters was very big, like a mansion but not as big as a castle. When Itachi had gotten inside his room, he put his brother down on his bed. He had great plans for his big baby. But before he started doing anything he sat down, thinking. He had spoken to Deidara before he did this to his brother and Deidara was going to help him take care of Sasuke. Itachi and Deidara had been together for around 8 months now, and Deidara said it would feel like being a parent, even though it was his lover's baby brother. But both he and Itachi had noticed something weird about Tobi. Tobi had been very interested about what was gonna happen Sasuke, and seeing as he lived on the Akatsuki mansion to, he really wanted to be taken care of too. But Tobi was way to shy to ask that, but still, he really wanted to.  
Itachi was done thinking as he looked around in his room, he would need to get a nursery done for his big baby. And he needed to get supplies to, he had forgotten about that and therefore he haven't got what he needs. So Itachi decides to call Deidara to his room. Around 10 minutes later Deidara was there. "What do you need Itachi?" He asked, then smiled at the sight of Sasuke who still had his wet pants and underwear on.  
"Can you get the supplies for Sasuke please?" Itachi begged, "I forgot to get them" he looked away slightly blushing at that he forgot such a thing. Deidara nodded to Itachi, "Sure thing, I'll get them right away while you look after Sasuke" Deidara left the mansion in a shadow portal he created and went into a baby shop for things to Sasuke. He went down the aisles with a cart and whistled to himself. In the cart he got, a pack of pacifiers, diapers, some PJ's and onesie's. After that the got to the food section and got several jars of baby food and bottles and formula for Sasuke, and a few bib's. When he was done with the shopping he payed for the things and thought to himself 'I should get the furniture to, Itachi can wait a bit longer' Deidara went to the store with the furniture, luckily, Itachi had already picked out everything so Deidara just had to go get the stuff. He carried the stuff inside a shadow portal and travelled back to Itachi's room in the Akatsuki mansion.

* * *

**I hopes you liked it~~ please review to~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter :3 I hope ya like it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prepare**

When Deidara was back with the things in Itachi's room he was met by screaming and crying. He looked around and saw that Sasuke was awake. He sat in his brother's lap. Itachi had put his arms around his little brother and was bouncing him in his lap. Deidara dropped the things he was bringing and quickly covered his ears.  
"Itachi! Shouldn't you have washed him off when he awoke?!" Deidara screamed over Sasuke's crying. He threw an pacifier from one of the bags over to Itachi. Itachi quickly put it in Sasuke's mouth and his cries weren't as load anymore. Deidara sat down on the floor and unpacked the small things I the bags and put them on the floor.  
"Let's go to the nursery room" Itachi said calmly, he was grateful the pacifier had worked.  
Deidara went to the room that would soon be the nursery and Itachi followed, carrying Sasuke in his arms like you carry a toddler. After just a few minutes the room was done, Sasuke had been crying louder now and Itachi was trying to comfort him. The room had light blue walls, with shiruken's and kunai's as a pattern. In the left corner there was a crib, big enough for Sasuke and one more person to fit. In the right corner there was a changing table, there was also a playpen in the room and much other stuff.  
"Finally, thanks a lot Deidei" Itachi said as he put Sasuke on the changing table. He laid him down and stripped him of his clothes. Then Itachi took a few wipes and wiped Sasuke clean, after that he slid a diaper, as thick as Itachi's hand under his brother and powdered him, then taped up the diaper snugly. Sasuke's cries had finally reduced to sniffling as Itachi picked him up and then but him down in the playpen where a few toys were. Sasuke didn't look that happy over being inside the playpen. Itachi notices this and thought 'I guess he doesn't have to be in there unless we can't watch him'. Deidara also noticed it and gave Itachi a smile.  
"Awww does the baby wanna be picked up?" Deidara said, trying to sound childish.  
Sasuke looked at Deidara an giggled happily, he stretched his arms for him as he kicked his feet a little. "Awww so cute!" Deidara squealed as he picked Sasuke up, he laid him down in his arms the started to cradle him. Itachi smiled at the two, they indeed looked cute together. Sasuke continued to giggle but then yawned cutely. "He looks really cute like that, just in a diaper an all, though I think we should put something more on him" Itachi took out an dark grey onesie with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Deidara nodded and put Sasuke down on the changing table. Itachi put the onesie on his brother and picked him up.  
"So what do we do now?" Itachi asked as he looked at Deidara.  
"Hmm I'm not sure maybe put him to sleep since he seems tired right now" Deidara smiled at Sasuke who yawned again and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yeah that seems like a good idea" Itachi nodded and put Sasuke down in his crib, he and Deidara then went into the kitchen to start dinner, they sat down thinking about what to eat, after a while Deidara stood up and said.  
"Let's make some chicken and rice with curry?" He asked.  
"Yeah my brother loves that" Itachi smiled then a low voice was hear from no where that said 'good boy'. They both gave each other a look but then started to make the dinner. When the dinner was ready they started hearing some giggles from Sasuke's new room.  
"What could that be?" They both asked themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Baby number 2**

When Deidara and Itachi heard the giggles they decided to see what was going on, so they went into Sasuke's nursery and saw Tobi cradling Sasuke on his arms, he was having a little trouble as Sasuke's body was still normal but didn't mind.  
"Who's a good boy? Yes who's a good boy? Yeah you are!" Tobi baby-talked to Sasuke.

Itachi and Deidara stood in the entrance to the nursery, not really knowing what to say or do.  
Tobi continued to play with Sasuke and then turned around to see Itachi and Deidara and was a little shocked. He directly stopped what he was doing with Sasuke and looked down to the floor.

"Tobi? What are you doing?" Itachi questioned, it was obvious he was confused.  
"W-well….eh, I of course knew what you were going to do with Sasuke and then I thought about, how cool it would be if you two could…." Tobi was unsure of finishing his sentence.  
Sasuke looked around, confused, not knowing what was going on his only senses made him start to cry. Tobi immediately notices that Sasuke was crying and he threw him a bit over his shoulder as he comfortingly patted and rubbed his back.  
"Shhhh it's ok baby we're here" He said, trying to make Sasuke feel better.  
Deidara notices Tobi's actions and gave Itachi a look, Itachi replied him with a smile and said: "Tobi would you like to be our baby to~?" he asked, "of course, you can do what you feel like we're not making you do anything" He smiled again.  
Tobi's face light up and he looked at Itachi with a happy look, "Really?" he asked, "that'd be so cool!" he added. Sasuke had notices the cheer in Tobi's voice which made him happy again, he stopped crying. Deidara nodded, "we'll be like a whole family" he stated.  
"Yeah, and by the way, dinner's ready so we should eat before it gets cold" Itachi went into the kitchen with Deidara following. Tobi soon came into to kitchen to with Sasuke in his arms. "Do you think Sasuke can eat normal food while in this state?" He asked, sitting down with Sasuke in his knee. Itachi and Deidara froze a bit, they wasn't exactly sure what Sasuke still could do and could not.  
"Umm, that's a good question actually, guess we have to figure that out by giving him some food, he still has teeth so it shouldn't be impossible" Itachi gazed at his brother and sighed.  
Deidara noticed Itachi's sighing but decided not to say anything. He server the food on the set table, "here" he said while putting it down. ¨

"Thanks guys" Tobi said, he looked around not knowing what to do with Sasuke who had started to suckle on his fingers a bit and made noises.  
"Oh I'll take him" Itachi gave his brother a small smile and picked him up from Tobi's knee. Deidara had placed a highchair at the short side of the table and Itachi put Sasuke down in it.  
'he is seriously cute like that' Itachi thought to himself, he was always worried that the bond between him and his brother would break one day, he really didn't want that. He and his brother had an ok relation but he wanted them to be closer.  
Sasuke happily kicked with his feet and waited for some food. Deidara thought for a second then put some of the food on a plate in front of Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at the food, then he tried to eat it with his hand but ended up with his face and hands all messy.  
Itachi chuckled as he ate his food with Deidara and Tobi who chuckled to. Itachi stood up next to Sasuke and started to feed him his food. Sasuke happily continued his eating until he finished his food. "All done then" Itachi said as he went to get a washcloth. While he did that Deidara stood up and cleaned up after the dinner, and put all the dish in the sink to wash later.  
"Thanks for dinner, it was great" Tobi giggled. Deidara turned around to Tobi and answered: "well you're gonna eat a lot more often with us so get used to it" he teased. Tobi nodded and let out a small laugh, "yeah". Itachi returned to the kitchen with a washcloth in his hands and cleaned Sasuke's face and hands with it, "talk about messy" he commented. Deidara leaned forward to Itachi and kissed him, "I can be pretty messy to" he said in a low, mystic voice.  
Itachi's eyes widened a little and he blushed, "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he said.  
Sasuke gazed them both with a confused look, he didn't know what was going on but he thought it was funny how his brother blushed. "Onii-san Onii-san" he giggled. Itachi was nearly a little chocked, it was such a long time ago that Sasuke had said that so he had nearly forgotten how it felt when he heard those words, he smiled warmly at Sasuke had he picked him up. "Hmm what to do know? I'm bored" Tobi pouted as he was bored easily. Deidara thought quickly and said, "why don't you take Sasuke and play in the nursery for a bit?" as he had plans for him and Itachi that he wanted to do. Itachi gave Sasuke to Tobi who struggled a little with Sasuke's body even though he was pretty light.  
"Sure" Tobi nodded and skipped away to the nursery with Sasuke, they started to play 'pretend' with some the plushies in the nursery and they giggled together.  
While Tobi and Sasuke was occupied with their little playing Deidara took Itachi's hand and went through some halls and into his bedroom. Deidara's bedroom had walls with the same colour s his hair and there where some things that could be used with clay in the corner as well as a bed in the other corner, otherwise there was only a shelf and not much more.

"Now let's have some fun~" Deidara sang as he dragged Itachi to the bed, "we haven't done this for ages~"  
'It was last week' Itachi thought as he gave Deidara a playful smirk, he actually wanted to feel the heat from Deidara's body right now and relax before his new 'family' life started for real.

* * *

**so yeah hope you liked it ^^  
and a warning! Next chapter will be a little yaoi scene~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the yaoi special X3 sorry for not updating but I've been sick D:**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yaoi Special**

As Itachi and Deidara was in Deidara's room, he slowly ran his hand under Itachi's coat, unsnapping it. Itachi, who didn't wear pants under, just the shirt he usually wore and underwear; blushed slightly.

"awww you're so cute when you're blushing~" Deidara commented as he threw Itachi's coat on the floor. He pushed Itachi down on his bed, leaning over him and smirking playfully.

Itachi gazed back with his cute and shy eyes. Deidara threw off his own cloak, revealing that he only had a pair of boxers underneath. Itachi smiled and blushed some more at the sight.  
"awww, more blushing, that makes you even cuter~" Deidara gave a kitty smile, both of them looked indeed cute; especially together. Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for Deidara's next move. Deidara carefully pulled off Itachi's shirt and kissed his throat and worked his way down Itachi's soft body. Itachi moaned softly and Deidara continued, eventually the moans became a bit loader as Deidara licked the tip of Itachi's cock. After preparing, Deidara moved his fingers inside Itachi, which caused him to moan more: but nothing really loud.  
"D-deidara….ah…move.." Itachi moaned. Deidara smiled and did as told, he move around inside Itachi, finally finding his soft spot.

"Oh…omg Deidara….oh….so…" Itachi felt sooooo good. Deidara kept going for another 10 minutes until he pulled out and rested his body on top of Itachi's. Itachi relaxed and put his arms around Deidara and fell asleep, he was a bit cold though as the covers had been thrown to the floor but he didn't really care. After being asleep for an hour both of them started to wake up. Tobi had wonder long time now why they weren't to get their 'baby' yet. He decided to go check on them, the clock has 1 in the afternoon so Tobi put Sasuke down for a nap in his crib while he walked against Deidara's room. He sneaked to the door, slowly opening to see, something he shouldn't have seen. He quickly but unnoticeable closed the door and covered his eyes. Hell he could've lived on without that sight. Seriously. But he decided to try forget about it and went back to Sasuke's nursery.

* * *

**special yaoi chapter XD Hope ya like it... and by the way...if you have something to say... or wanna know something or... yeah something... contact me on devinatART there's where i'll answer ^^ my name there is: ~Angel20Devil **


End file.
